


Safe in Your Arms

by starchaser22



Series: The Undercover College Student AU No One Asked For [3]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Outlaws, Past Drug Addiction, Rating for Language, Titans, mentioned birdflash, not beta read bc we die like MEN, there isnt even that much swearing but its better safe than sorry lmao, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: It's almost four in the morning, and Jason doesn't know if he's being kept up by his own worry, or just Dick's snoring.





	Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> catch me addressing that huge plot hole i already have!!!! (how roy is working on a drug-related operation even though he's a recovered addict)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this short piece of....whatever this is!!!!

Jason rolled onto his side, shifting in his boyfriend’s arms. The clock resting upon the nearby dresser illuminated 3:41 AM in bright green numbers. Just a few feet away, Dick was fast asleep, inhales and exhales presenting itself in the form of obnoxious snores. 

Technically speaking, Jason wasn’t supposed to be in here. The campus-wide curfew was midnight, and if someone caught him out of his room, the repercussions could be disastrous. Dick and Wally were too scared to do anything about it, but it wouldn’t be the first rule Jason had broken. It’s not like he’s actually a student here, anyways. 

Roy’s arm was tucked beneath his neck, hand clumsily dangling over the side of the bed, bent at the wrist. Jason slowly moved, pressing the pads of his fingertips against his boyfriend’s.

“Jason?” He heard the voice, muffled and raspy from rest, speak beside him. “Are you awake?”   


He nodded, shifting back against Roy’s bare chest. Even through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, Jason could take comfort in the body heat provided. “Yeah.”

Roy cleared his throat. He took his left arm, currently draped over Jason’s side, and brought it back, tracing small circles along his thigh. “What’s up?”

Truth is, Jason had been worried about Roy. He’s a recovered addict, and now he’s here? Even if they  _ weren’t _ looking for cethoyz, it’s  _ college _ . There are drugs  _ everywhere. _

_ No, Roy knows what he’s doing _ , he told himself.  _ If Roy doesn’t think he should be here, then he wouldn’t be. _

Roy trailed his fingers lazily up Jason’s side, stopping only to lightly squeeze his bicep. “Come on, Jaybird, tell me.”

Jason rolled over. Not facing Roy, but his back wasn’t to him either. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. On one hand, his partner knows what he’s doing. It’s been years since his last relapse, and he’s fought several drug-related operations since then. However, he hasn’t done anything like this before; surrounded by it while working undercover. It may be nice to tell him, just to remind him that Jason is here.

“I don’t know,” he started, “I guess I’m just a little worried, maybe.”

“Worried?” Even in the dim lighting, Jason could see Roy’s raised eyebrow as they locked eye contact. 

“Yeah.” It’s weird, Jason has never been one to talk much about  _ emotions  _ and  _ feelings _ . Even before he died, he’d mostly resorted to punching and the occasional scream. Afterwards, the Lazarus Pit had flooded him with rage, and for awhile, he was unable to feel anything else. Slowly, it had subdued, and Roy was definitely a huge part in that. He owes it to Roy to be there for him, like how he had been for Jason. “I guess I’m worried about you.”

For a moment, Roy just stared at him, and Jason couldn’t really gauge his reaction in the darkness. Neither of them spoke, Dick’s snoring a mindless drone in the background. The quiet left Jason unnerved, so he added, “Not that I don’t trust you, you know that.”

“Of course I know that.” Roy fiddled with the hem of Jason’s sleeve, propping himself up on his elbow. “Are you worried about me going after cethoyz? Jay, you know I’ve done this sort of thing before, gone after large-scale drug operations.”

“But this one is different.” Jason rolled over again, fully facing his boyfriend now, just a few inches apart. He could feel his soft exhales grace his cheek. “We’re like, full in. I know I wasn’t there last time you relapsed, so I don’t know entirely what caused it, but if it happened here, there’s literally a drug dealer on every corner. It’s…” He searched for the right word. Things like “worrying” and “scary” don’t even begin to cover it. “Fucking terrifying.”

Roy reached across, threading his hand through Jason’s hair. He went over it a few times, tucking a loose strand behind Jason’s ear. It had grown out a little recently, clearly uneven and tangled; Roy loved it. “I can assure you, nothing will happen here.” He promised, continuing to play with his boyfriend’s hair. “Before, it usually had to do with feeling useless or lonely, but now I have you, and nothing could possibly make me happier.”

Jason stopped Roy’s hand, holding it palm-up to kiss the tip of his thumb before holding it against his fluttering chest. “Thank you for telling me.” He’s aware how much Roy hates talking about this, and is very grateful that he had felt comfortable enough with Jason to share. “I know it can’t be easy.”

Roy leaned forward, engaging in a slow, sensual kiss. He tasted like sleep and perfection and  _ Roy, _ and Jason loved every moment of it, letting out a small whimper when they separated. 

“Sorry, Jaybird,” He smiled, “Gotta get back to sleep. Have an 8 AM in the morning.”

Jason groaned, overdramatic. “Of course you do.” He scooted as close as he could, burying his head in the comfort of Roy’s chest. Two strong arms wrapped around him, secure, safe.

In the words of Roy Harper: he couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that, when it's just him and roy, jason is actually just a huge fucking sap. yikes !
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
